Losing his mind Ed what's wrong?
by CookieNomi
Summary: Al and Ed were in a mission..Mission what turns into a death play.. Whats wrong with you Edward? Aren't you the kind alchemist boy anymore?...Can you even hear the yells..the screaming voices? T for language and stuff, no pairings and some brotherly love in the end
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my Fullmetal fanfic and I'm not good at these so please don't be mad if you are disappointed about this story...still hope you like it.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! **

* * *

****The Elric brothers were in a new mission. There was a abandoned house and there was a alchemist who didn't obey the rules of alchemist. He kidnapped people on the streets and make them crazy, sick and everything bad. No one knows what his real goal was with these test. No one could just made people crazy just for fun.

Ed and his younger brother Al were sitting on the train. Ed was reading an alchemist book and Al just looking out of the window. About 7 months ago he got his human form back, he wasn't the no feelings having armor suit guy. He was now just a normal boy. Ed is about 16 years old and Al is 15.

''Umm brother?'' Asked Al shyly. He didn't want to bother his brother when he was reading, but he hate silence too.

''Yeah Al, what is it?'' Ed sighed whit a smile to Al. He moved his soft blond hair away from his eyes.

'' The abandoned house sounds kind of creepy, especially when there is some crazy guy inside it'' Al hate these kind of things. Going to a dark house and some creep guy who make people crazy, it was just really scary.

''Oh come on Al. You'll be fine. And beside I'm there with you and I won't let that psycho touch you even his hair'' Ed smiled bravely to his younger brother. He was always cheering Al up when it comes situation like this. He is just so self-assured.

''Well look at that Al. We have to jump out the board because we are here'' Ed stood up and walked to the exit door. He push the button and we both jump out of the train. ''Ahh..Fresh air. It's nice to be on country side. Now we just have to look the house'' Ed turned his head on every direction.

''Brother I think we should first go ask about the house and the creep so we can be more careful when we go in there. Right Ed?'' Al asked being sure about it. Actually it was a good idea to get some details before running like a no head chicken in the old house, there could be some danger what they don't know.'' Yeah you're right Al. What would I do without you? Easy, be a free man and not to babysitter anymore'' Ed laughed for joke.''Brother you really didn't mean that'' Al was shocked. '' Of course I didn't I couldn't live without you and you know it. Now lets find some details''

But for their bad luck the country was empty only one house what did have light's on. Ed and Al decided to go there first.

Ed knocked on the door. There was a young woman coming to open the door.

''Oh dear, you shouldn't be outside. Come inside quickly!'' The woman was in panic. She was scared of the man who kidnaps the people on the streets.

''Thank you'' Al said nicely. Ed look at him and then back to the woman.

''I know this comes really fast and soon, but we are in hurry, can you tell us about the creep who take humans to do his little alchemist test on them what are against the rules?'' Ed take deep breath to calm down. His sentence was so fast and he didn't take any breaths between any words.

The woman look at him really shocked. She take a deep breath too, but didn't give the answer Ed wanted.'' Sorry little boy I can't help you I-'' She was cut buy Edwards yell '' **Don't call me little! I am grown up! I'm taller than him!**'' Ed snapped again. He pointed on Al who sighed back.''Ed you are shorter than me'' Ed's turn his head on Al, he gave him creepy smile.''Don't ever call me short..understood AL?!'' Al got all white.''Ummh.. Yeah sorry Ed'' The woman giggled little bit to the brothers and continued.''Sorry but like I said I can't give you any details, I don't know anything about him''

Ed was disappointed. He started to look at the family pictures what were hanging on the wall. His eye target a man standing in front of a house. '' Is this your husband and your old house?'' The woman gasped and run quickly to take the photo out of the wall. He throw it to a trashcan. '' He was my cousin..umm and he died. Oh I should throw that away long time ago'' Ed look at the woman confusing her odd behavior.'' Can we stay here for night lady, we are really tired?Please'' Al asked shyly. Ed look at him more disappointed, he just wanted to go to the house, but no.

''Oh yeas you can. And my name is Beratta. Beratta Kiljrin, but you can call me Berta'' The brothers nodded to Berta.''Now I will show you your rooms okay?'' She was stil acting weird.

The brothers both followed Berta to down stairs. She opened the door to a nice room. ''The taller boy this is your room, we don't have two bed in same room'' Al look at Ed then back to Berta.''You can call me Al'' Al stepped to the room and sit on the bed.''Its soft thank you''

Berta smiled at Al then he look at Ed.'' And you I have a special room at upstairs, I have heard that you love books. I have lot of alchemy books in there. Wan't to go check it out?'' Berta smiled to Ed. Really cheery smile arrived to Ed's face. '' I liked to. Thank you miss- I mean Berta'' Ed asked Al to join them, but he was already sleeping.'' I guess Al was actually really tired'' Ed smirked.

Berta lead Ed to upstairs.''Its the last door in left. Just go inside I will join you soon'' Berta smiled to Ed and started to step back to downstairs. Ed watched the lady leave and rush with hurry to the library.

There were books everywhere, all about alchemist. It was dream to Ed a heaven.'' Wow, where do I start?!'' He rushed to first book what he saw. I was an old book with deep red cover and golden string on it. He started to read pages. Berta step inside.

''Ed come here, I brought you some milk'' Ed's face turned at smile to disgusted face.''Oh sorry but I don't drink milk. I kinda hate it'' Ed tried to sound nice, but he think he failed.''Oh but Ed, if you don't drink milk you'll stay little forever'' Berta teased him. turned his face on her.''**YOU ARE CALLING ME SHORT HA? WELL I'M BRAVE AND YOU WON'T EVEN DARE TO GO OUTSIDE. HA TAKEE THAT!'' **Ed snapped her again, but this time she has shocked face.''You know Edward...I don't go outside because I don't want to find another victim to him'' Ed gasped to her.''What you mean by 'find victim to him''' Berta notice the mistake and fix it right away.''Sorry I mean just... I don't want to find any victims he will kidnap and torture'' Edward felt little bit sorry.''Oh..umm I am really sorry about it Berta I just..I usually snapped when people call me short and I say something I don't meant to'' Berta give him a helpful pet Ed's hair and leave the room.

* * *

Morning

''Excuse me Berta, but have you see Edward? I didn't see him after you went to the library'' Berta put her hand on her lip.''Oh I have no idea..He said he will read just a little bit more before going to sleep'' Al thank Berta for help and asked the way to the library. She tell him the same instructions to Al like she did to Ed.

Al opened the door quietly. He saw his brother sitting middle of books around him. Al step forward.''Hey Ed how's your study? I didn't see you go to sleep last night..Have you be in here all night?'' Al didn't have any response from Ed. He just mumbled something.''Ed? Is everything alright?'' Al touch Ed's shoulder and he fell right into the book wall in front of him. Al close his eyes and when he opened the again Ed was covered by books, he didn't move a bit.''Omg! Ed are you okay? Is something wrong? Are you sick?'' Al started to dig Ed out under the books. He lifted him up to sitting position.''Oh Ed..''

He saw in Ed's eyes that he has being up all night reading books. Under his eyes were dark curves. He was sleeping the hole time Al has arrived in the library.'' Come on Ed. Wake up.'' Al tap on Ed's cheek to wake him up.

Ed slowly opened his eyes.''Uhh.. Al.. I was middle of reading...don't..bother me...'' He close his eyes again. Al sighed.'' Okay, do what ever you want, but then I have to go to the interest scary house and fight with that creep all alone'' That make Ed to jump up.'' Okay then lets move!'' He ran out of the library.

Al smiled and followed him to downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs

''Hey Al when Berta did leave?'' Ed was looking for her. Not because he was first worried but he was hungry.'' I think she was going to walk'' Al lied he just didn't want to his brother worry so they can go to the house.

''Well before is getting darker we should go'' Ed look at Al. His little brother nodded to him and they went outside''

* * *

At the creeps house

They were standing in front of a wooden door. Ed wasn't scared, but Al was nervous about going inside that house.'' Ed I just don't think this is a good idea, how about if you fall asleep?'' Ed looked Al with confusing face.''What do you mean by that, sleeping? Middle of fight..and I thought you know me already Al'' He laughed to Al.

Ed opened the door slowly so he won't make a sound. He wanted to research the place before founding the man.

''Let's go upstairs if there is something interesting like old alchemy books'' Al nodded to Ed.

They step to the first stair and then another and then another. Al was going first this time and Ed was coming just right behind him. He stepped to his automail leg and the stair give up. Ed's leg was half in that stair.''Oh shit'' He tried to pull it out, but it was too heavy.''Oh no I'm stuck, Al try to help me please?'' Al rushed to his brother and started to pull his brothers leg out of the hole it was in.

They got it of ,but then they heard a sound downstairs, on the cellar. The both brothers glup and started to go to the cellar. It was dark and dusty. There were alchemy stuff everywhere. Ed was so excited. He started to read the books, but only thing Al was doing was watching that there is no one.

Edward opened a dusty book, he started to read. He sit down and read and read. Even he didn't know there could be danger looking for them he just read.

''Ed, I think I heard some footsteps lets get out of ?'' Al look at Ed, his face was on a book. Al squatted in front of Ed and lay the book down on Ed's face.''No Ed..Please don't'' Al look at Ed. He was sleeping again. '' Ed please wake up..'' The steps was coming closer.''ED!'' Al shouted and lift him to his arms and carry Ed to hide in behind lot of boxes.

Al was shaking Ed to wake up quickly.'' Al..wha-'' Ed was cut by Al's hand on his mouth.''Shh. Ed there is someone..'' Ed didn't move, but he move his eyes to look if there really was someone.

There were deep silent. Al stood up with Ed in his hands and walked back to where they were. This time they didn't notice it..

''Oh hello, I din't know we have some company, how nice'' There he was. Standing right there front of Ed and Al staring and smiling. Ed was half sleep so he couldn't see well.'' Al?..uh.. put me down please. There is something in front of us...I'll..I'll move it away..'' Ed jumped away Al's hands he was now awake. When he saw the man standing there he gasped and then smiled.

''Well well, what do you know? The guy we were looking for'' Ed took his watch in his pocket.'' I am alchemist Edward Elric and I am going to arrest you for breaking the laws of alchemy''He was showing the watch to the red haired man. Al take a few steps back when the man started to laugh evilly.''Hahaaha..ohh how cute to play cop and robber, but I am not in the play mood now, you know. I have found my best test doll ever and I haven't even tested yet. I wanted to he come here'' Ed was confused.''Well whoever **he** is he is not here, sorry and your testing days are over'' Al raised his gun ( yeah I just made that up) just right on the guy.''Listen to my brother and do exactly as he said okay?'' Al was shaking.''Oh but he is already here. I heart there is something special about him, what was it oh yeah..the leg and the arm'' He smiled to Ed.

Edward step back. He look at his arm, he know who his test doll was.

''Don't come any closer or I shoot'' Al was in panic. Then someone grip on his waist and carry him to the corner of the room. Ed was now standing alone in front of the man.''Thanks darling'' He look at the human who took Al away from Ed. It was Berta.

''Berta?! I knew there was something on you! You bitch!'' Ed yelled at her.

''Don't talk to my wife with words like that!Hmph.. hey didn't you just sleep when I came here, aren't you tired?'' The red haired man stepped closer to Ed. Before Ed could run away from him he put his fingers to Ed's forehead. He did alchemy on Ed.

''Wha-..are you..dooing?'' Ed fall asleep again. He lied on the floor. The man lift him on his shoulder and started to carry him to another room.''Darling please lead that other boy away from here and lock the doors'' Berta nodded to him and started to lead Al to outside and throw him on the ground in the rain.

''Ed..I'm coming back to safe you''

* * *

**How did you like it? It sucks...but hope you enjoy it and sorry for mistakes!**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter. Hope you like it and sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

Al rush to the Berta's house. He broke the door and started to looking for a phone. The house was full of different stuff, but not phone. That pissed Al off. He draw a transmutation circle to the floor and clap his hands and put them into the circle. The light pull a phone at the floor. Al picked it up and call to the only person who he thinks who is the best to help safe his brother. Roy Mustang.

The phone make the 'beep'' sound twice. The Roy picked it up.

''_State Alchemist Roy Mustang here. How can I help you?'' _Roy speak to the phone. Al was quiet few seconds and speak up then.''Help..please'' He cried._''Al?..Al whats wrong? Have something happened to you or Fullmetal?''_ Al think he is going to throw up.''Not-glup- not me, but Ed..he..he is'' There was silence in the phone.''_Al what has happened to Fullmetal? Is he sick? Did you arrest the guy? Huh Al?!'' _Al started to cry even louder.''They got him...they got..those bastards...**they got Edward!**'' Al screamed. He was in pain. Roy was shocked. He couldn't believe what Alphonse had said to him.

'' You..-gulp- you have to help Roy!...Help my brother'' Al pegged Roy. He was broken. ''_I will help you. I will come with my car and have Hawkeye and Huges with me okay? Until then you have to calm down. I think we are there still today'' _Al mumbled something before answering to Roy.''Okay see you then..thank you'' Alphonse put the phone down. Sit to a chair and wait...

* * *

At the laboratory

Ed was half sleep. He saw everything, but was too tired to move. His automail hand and leg were turn off. He couldn't move them anymore. It was dark the room was dark, his mind was dark, dark of sleeping or less of sleep. He didn't know anymore. He was so confused. The faint alchemy or something has mess his head.

'_Where am I? Where Al is? Am I at home or am I with that crazy man? Wherever am I, I don't think I'm okay. I think I'm sick. _Ed was thinking.

Everything was clearer. His mind was more clearer, but when he notice everything he wish that he hasn't wake up at all.

He was middle of transmutation circle. he couldn't move. He was so tired of moving. And when his automail hand and leg weren't working it was even more difficult to move. Ed sighed and look at the door when it opened.

''Well has our quest finally wake up?'' Ed gave him another sigh.''Yeah right now you are acting kind'' The man laughed to him.'' Oh and you are acting toughie huh?'' Ed gave him a grin. The man walked next to him.''You know I hate toughies. They are so troublesome.'' Ed look at him with anger in his eyes.'' That brother of yours, Alphonse was it? He seemed so nice, but you, you even hate milk?'' The man was laughing to him.''That's why you are so short.'' Ed snapped.''Who are you calling short!'' The man laughed even more.''Ahh.. this is not what I'm suppose to laugh, so let me continue so the true fun can start'' Ed gasped. The man walked out of the circle. Ed started to sweat.''Oh come on now. Don't rush, w-why can't we chat about this first, because umm you know, something could go wrong'' Ed tried to get out of the situation.'' Oh but that is the exciting part of this my dear puppet''

Ed started to panic.'' Let me go you creep man! Let me go, let me go!'' The man look at him smirking to him.''Oh that is not. My name is Doctor Jiva'' Ed look at Jiva and sweat was dripping on his face.

''Now let the fun begin''...

* * *

At outside

There was raining. Al was enjoying to feel the rain on his face, but today he didn't feel it. He was so worried about Edward. He waited Roy to come. Then a black car come. Moving on a muddy road. You can see the rain drops on the cars lights.

Roy, Hawkeye and Huges step out of the car. Roy walked in front of Al.''Where is he?'' Al look at Roy, the to the ground. He started to cry.''Its my fault, my brother...I was a fool. I could help him'' Roy watched the boy crying. He pull Alphonse to his grip. Al was against of his chest.''We will safe him, everything is okay. No need to cry'' Al raise his head and smiled.''I'm not crying. I know my brother is strong and nothing will happen to him so lets go!'' Roy smiled back and nodded to him.

* * *

''Alphonse! **ALPHONSE!**''

* * *

Al, Roy, Hawkeye and Huges were in front of the door. Roy look at Al.''Alphonse Elric I wan't to made something clear to you. If something has happened...You have to do anything, but don't stay still and keep not watching, I wan't to you watch!'' Al sighed and opened the door.

When they went in, they saw a bright blue light coming from the basement. Al gulped and run to the downstairs.

The stairs were made from wood and they make annoying noise when they step to every stair. All of the run to the stairs to the blue light.

They heard screaming, it was so painful.

''Alphonse!** ALPHONSE!**'' That was the scream of Edward made. That scream made Al gasp. He didn't know was he really ready to see what was happening there.

Roy kick the door open and what they saw there shocked them all..

* * *

_Flashback (I made it by myself)_

_It was beautiful summer. Ed and Alphonse were sitting right text to a river. The brothers throw rocks to the lake. They were both young. Ed was almost 9 and Al 8._

_''Brother I just want you to know that I love you. Do you love me too, Ed? Al asked happily. Ed look at him, he wasn't still have a full recovery after what happened to their mother.(The brothers hasn't do the transmutation thing to bring their mom back)_

_The depressed Ed piss Al off. It was another day when Ed hasn't even talk to him. Al snapped to Edward.''Mom would love me'' Ed wide his eyes. He look at Al shocked. His brother started to walk away.''Alphonse don't leave'' Al still carry on walking.''Al...ALPHONSE!''..._

* * *

At the laboratory

Everyone stare at the young alchemist. Shaking in middle of transmutation circle. He was glowing.

**GYAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!''**Ed was screaming in pain. He shivered so much. He was shaking and he tremble in under-control. The transmutation circle gave some lightnings and sparkles. The were all blue. Ed's eyes were rolled into his head, well half of them. They were no shine in his eyes, they were empty.''Al...ALPHONSE!'' Ed screamed in terror of the pain. He was drowning into madness, or that what he think. It feels like he was drowning into madness.

The scream what Ed made snapped Al. He couldn't watch. He run straight forward to laughing Jiva. He push Jiva away from the transmutation circle. Jiva was in panic.'' **You fool! It was still on progress! This can be bad!''** The doctor was so scared and run away from the house. He was full of terror.

''Hawkeye, Huges go to catch that creep!'' Roy give them order. Both of them raise their hand to their forehead.''Yes sir!'' And then they run out the door after Jiva.

The room started to shaking and something bad did really happen. Ed started to stand up, still shaking and glowing. The circle did not shine or glow anymore. Ed raise his automail hand. He target the hand to Roy's chest. The hand turned like spear. It has a sharp tip. So sharp it could go through a human, at this time through Roy.

Roy crossed his hand in front of his head and lay down. Before anything happened Al hugged Ed from behind.'' Please brother, don't do it. I beg you, don't let the alchemy control you!'' Al cried to his brothers coat. There was two or three dark red spots on his jacket, made by Al's tears.

The shaking stopped. Edward's arm turned back. He started to wobble little bit.'' A..al..uhh'' Ed collapse to his knees.

Roy give a relaxed sigh. He watched the boys on the ground. Other brother crying and other just staring at the floor. Roy walked to the brothers. Al lift his head and watched into Roy's eyes.'' Come on now. Let me help you pull him up and let's go to the hospital'' Roy smiled to Al.

Al nodded for yes. Then he feel his brother moving. Moving his head looking at Al's hand. Before he collapse he said something to Al.''Al..I'm sorry...I promised..''Collapse.. Al look at him confused. He look at his own hand too and notice what his brother mean. He started to cry...

There was a red hair on his hand..

_I won't let that psycho touch you even his hair..._

* * *

At the car

Roy was driving. Huges sit next to him. In backseats, Al was in the left corner seat, Hawkeye in right and Ed was sitting in the middle. Unconscious. It looks like he was sleeping.'' How is it in the backseats?'' Asked Huges with nice warm voice. Al raise his head, like he was sleeping and wake up.'' Oh, we are good. Ed is still sleeping tough'' Al turn his look at Ed. His head lay against Al's shoulder.

It was raining. Badly. Roy almost didn't see anything at the road. First Roy did not notice the rabbit on middle of the road, but when his cars lights spot them he started to turn the car in panic away from the bunny. First the car was sliding side to side. Then Roy put in balance again. His heart bump really fast.

They were all in shock. That was one hell dramatic feeling they all got. All of their heads turned into Ed when they heard a little whimpering coming in his body.'' Ghh..Wha are u shaking he car'' Ed's words shake. He was still in half sleep, but they understand what he said.''Shh..You don't have to speak. You are still unconscious so just rest..Roy just got scared when there was rabbit in the way'' Ed give Al a unfocused face. He shook his head, to wake up.

Ed saw everything clearly now. He was full wake. He look at the Roy who was focusing to the driving. The he turn his look at the Hawkeye. She smiled a little to him. Next the look was in Huges in front seat. He just smirk at him. That make him turn his look away quickly.

Roy hated to tell Ed where were they going. He sigh.''Fullmetal!'' Ed turn his head to Roy.''What'' He stared at him. Roy gave him a serious look.''We are going to hospital. You need all the help you can get'' Ed's mouth opened in shock.''Nu-uh. I am not going there! They poke me with needles and take test and all! It's like hell to me!'' Roy snapped.'' You look already like hell, so you fit there just great!'' Everyone look at Roy with worried faces, well everyone except Ed. His look was full of anger. But Roy was right, Ed look like he has awaken in death. His skin was pale, his eyes were like there was no color, and under his eyes was black circles like he never sleep.

Roy wasn't saying things like that because he was angry, he was just so nervous, he was worried about this young state alchemist. If he is really sick or going crazy...

* * *

**Whoa! It's done! Well did you like it? I know it's not scary, but hey what can you do if I'm not good at these things! There will be some humor in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got my first review to this fic. Thank you sooooo much. I will continue this on now.**

**Sorry for mistakes and everything hehe... now to the story**

* * *

At the hospital yard

Mustang's black car stopped in front of the hospital building. It was big and white. There was many windows. Ed tried to look in one of the windows and saw a nurse to hold a needle. Edward feel himself sick. It was so scary and gross to event think about someone put a metal needle under your skin and push some weird looking liquid there. And now they were going inside that nightmare Edward has. He was just too scared of needles.

''Oh right we are here. Let's get out of the car and go inside'' Roy turned looking at the backseat. Edward pressed even deeper in the seat between Hawkeye and Alphonse. They both turn their heads to Edward. He just looked like a little boy going to a dentist. Al sighed.''Geez, brother. They are just checking you out so they and we can be sure there is nothing wrong with you'' Al's relaxing voice and words helped Ed to clean up his act and even get him to jump out of the car.

They all started to walk inside the hospital. Roy look at Huges.''Huges. Go to sleep or back to your wife and daughter'' Roy just didn't want to hear about Huge's family.''Yeah sir you are right, my little angel of sweetness. See ya Roy!'' Huges jump in the car and drive away. Roy even forget it was his car when he look at the terrified alchemist to step inside the white hospital.

The door was made of glass, well only the window part. Ed started to slow down his walking speed and left behind. Al look at Ed with confusion.'' Ed? What's wrong? Come on we have to do this'' Ed shook his head and stepped few steps backwards. Hawkeye look at him worried.

''Edward Elric!'' She yelled. Ed turn his look at her, he was shaking.''Y-yeah..'' Hawkeye stare at him.''Are you a Fullmetal alchemist?'' Edwards look turn into a other mood. He look at her like she was stupid or something.''Uhh...Hawkeye is everythi-'''Just answer my queston!?'' Hawkeye yelled at him again. Edward screamed a little bit.''Well yeah..I am?!'' Hawkeye smile to him.''Hmp. So don't act like a little kid. Its actually funny to think that your bravest, youngest and fame alchemist is scared of a doctor and a little poke with needle. I thought he has survive in everything, but not when he got a needle'' Hawkeye stared to how will Ed react.

''I am a scary cat aren't I?'' Ed was depressed. ''Ed no...I mean-'' '' You don't have to say anything...*Raise his head* I am going trough this!'' Everyone gave him a proud smile.

* * *

At the hospital room

Ed was sitting on the bed. His clothes are changed to a sky blue t-shirt and a white shorts. His automail hand is removed so it won't mess things up with the heart monitor.(Don't remember the name) The leg has replaced with normal prosthesis leg.

He were rounded of everyone sitting next to his bed. They all waited to the nurse arrive. And then she came.

''Hi there! You must be the Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric. Nice to meet you'' She gave him a cute smile. Her brunette curl hair was opened to the shoulders and there were a flower on her ear. She have a smoothly green eyes, shining. Ed blushed to her.

''Okay Edward I have to take some tests and I ask you to be a good boy and take this little poke'' She gave him another cute smile. Ed head turn on everybody, seeing they look at him cheering faces. They think it was over, that he can take the poke now easily...

''**FULLMETAL! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!''** Roy yelled him when they all run after him. Edward has jumped out of the bed and run now in the hospitals hallways. He was in full panic and tried to find a place to hide. Then the nurse jumped in front of him. Edward fells to his bottom.''No..AH I don't wanna'' He tried to run away, but the nurse was quicker ad jumped to his back and push the needle on his neck.

Ed pushed the nurse away and continued running. Everyone comes next to the nurse.''Oh fuck. How are we going to catch him now'' Roy sighed. The nurse raise her finger.''Wait in 3,2,1..*Phump'' There was a loud smack. They all run to the place the voice was coming.

Ed was in the floor laying,but still awake. He mumbled something.''Whaa- He woldr wonh stoph sphinningh'' Ed words squirm. He sounded like he was drunk or something.''Its just the sleeping medicine is start its action in his body. He will be asleep in few s´minutes'' Al and Roy sighed at the same time.''So we have to carry back to the room.''

* * *

Back in the hospital room

''I hate you all'' Ed stared at Roy then Al and the last at the nurse.''You the most'' The nurse just giggled at the blond boy and his angst act. She walked to Ed and pet his hair.''Oh come on. It was fun. we have the results in a week, someone has to take an eye on this young little alchemist boy'' Ed snapped.''What do you mean little pipsqueak!'' Ed cross his arms.

The nurse bring his clothes back to Ed and help him to dress them on. Ed blushed. his face was red like a rose. But then the annoying part start. Putting the automail hand and leg back to where they belong, back to Ed's body. And it will be more painful because that nurse have never put a automail in person and she might just put it in wrong way.

''Okay, umm because I haven't do this like never, could you two handsome men come and help me?'' The nurse ask nicely help from Roy and Al. '' You the golden haired boy, please place his arm and you dark haired man could you place his leg so I try to calm him down'' Roy took the hand on the table and place it in the hole just made for it and Al do the same thing with the leg. Al started to count.'' 1,2..3!'' Both of them twisted the arm and the leg to connect Ed's every nerve.

Edward screamed in pain. They did it all eight but the pain hasn't disappeared. The pain settled down.

* * *

In outside

''Thanks for coming, we will tell you the results in this week. Have a nice day''

Ed sighed and started to walk away.'' Brother. How about that I'll-'' '' No need to Al. I'm just fine i don't need a babysitter. Roy glared at him.'' Uh. You will go with Hawkeye'' That made Al, Ed and Hawkeye blush.'' NO! I can't she is a girl and you know i'm shy whit girls'' Hawkeye's turn to explain.''And if I go to shower and I don't see him being there that would be embarrassing! She yelled. '' Why brother can't be with me?''Roy look at him.'' Because you have to do more missions and Ed's have to rest! Notice the problem?'' Al ashamed himself. Ed started to whine.''What no way!? Look I'm just is nothing wrong with me'' Roy glared at him having a serious face.'' I guess we have no choice...'' Ed was happy. Finally Roy Mustang has listened what he said.'' I have to take you at my place'' Their all faces were shocked.

Ed didn't even bother to argue. He knew Mustang will tease him anyway. He just sigh with anger and started to walking away from the hospital and whistle to taxi. Roy run to the car too waving to others. They said they wan't to stay at the hospital, getting new details about Ed and his condition.

* * *

At Roy's place ( now something interest will happen but I don't tell what..ps: Its not what you expect maybe...)

They both stepped out of the taxi. Roy payed the driver with cash.

Ed was staring at the normal sized house. Wooden house. He asked Roy in confuse.''You live here?'' Roy glare at him.''What do you mean? Of course I live here. What did you expect?'' Roy raise his eyebrow. Edward shook his head.''OH nothing..''

The walked to inside. It was like all normal houses. Homelike.

''You can sleep in my room so I take the couch'' Ed sit to the couch.''You don't have to threat me like I were a girl or something. I will sleep on the couch besides.. I don't want to sleep in your bedbugs'' Ed teased Roy. Roy teased back.''Oh whats the matter, think a bug sized boy would be shut up when he is so short little pipsqueak!'' Roy pissed him of.''OH YEAH!WELL I-'' His sentence was cut by when he stopped to breath. His eyes rolled into his head again. The shake, the glow and the panicking boy was back. He shouted to air.

''**HEELLLPPP!''** Roy's home was shaking. Roy watched in terror when the boy stopped shaking and glow, but his automail hand has transformed again. This time it was a knife. Ed was coming closer to Roy and started to swig his arm. He made cuts in Roy's body.

'' Ach. Edward! What's wrong. Its me Roy Mustang..just..Calm down Ed please?!'' Roy keep dodging the little blonds slices. He kicked the automail arm out of Ed's body so he can't cut Roy anymore. He started to yell.

''**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGGGGGGGG!'' **Edward hold his head in his hands. He screamed and when it all stopped he just looked Roy. His eyes were empty and full of fear. They were still rolled inside his head. He again started to walk closer to Roy.

Roy watched the blond swaying closer to him. But there was no one. Roy yelled.''Fullmetal?! What's wrong. Answer me!'' Ed was now so close that he had to take just one step to touch Roy. Ed whimper.''Roy..I don't know who you are..why I don't know...?'' Ed cried.

Roy was confused.'_What do you mean you don't know who I am?''..._

* * *

**Okay I think I messed this up. I don't know is this story so good anymore... please review something good if this was a good chapter and if this story has been good. And please give me some ideas for another chapters. i think my ideas sucks well hoe you like it 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKay I know my last chapter suck, but I was tired... but now I think I could do some better work this time :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Outside

Roy look at Ed. He was staring at Roy. Edward was standing in the rain. He was loosing his mind. He even didn't know who Roy was. He just twisted his head and mumbled something. Roy stepped closer to Ed. He place his hand to Edward's forehead. '' You don't have a fever so what is wrong with you'' Ed look at him with his empty eyes. '' Who...are you?'' Roy was shocked.''You are gonna...**you are gonna hurt me!**'' Ed snapped and turn his hand into a sword. Again he was fighting with Mustang. '' Snap out of-Uh- it Fullmetal!'' Roy yelled when he was dodging the slices.

The fight just continued...

* * *

In the hospital

Al was sitting in the hospital room where Ed was. He look at every corner and under the bed to search something what might help him. Well he didn't actually find anything. Al sighed. He was looking at the bed where Ed has struggle when the nurse was giving him a needle.'' He is kind of stubborn sometimes'' Then he heard fast footsteps.

The nurse came in. She was sweaty and she got some papers on her hand. She walked to Al.''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..'' She cried. Al look at her worrying.''What? What do you mean?! **Is he gonna die?!**'' Nurse shook her head.'' That was a relief... so what is wrong with him?'' The nurse show a X-ray photo to Al. What he was seeing made Al to fell on his knees.

What he saw was so horrible...

''A..alchemy circle...''

* * *

At the yard (again)

Roy has captured Ed. They were now laying on ground. Roy keep a tight grip on the young alchemist. Ed was crying. He cried to Roy's shoulder.'' I'm so sorry. I just...I didn't regonize you anymore...I'm sorry..I'm sorry'' Ed cried.

Roy patted Edward's hair and shushed to him. His heart was beating fast. He was still in shock about what happened just a few minutes ago. The famous and kind Edward Elric didn't recognize his friend anymore and tried to kill him. Why? Roy asked himself.

''Come on Ed. I'll carry you to inside so you can rest'' Roy said friendly. He was just about to lift Ed, but the Fullmetal Alchemist started to turn pale and cold..

* * *

**Sorry its soooo short..too tired :3 Any ideas to next chapter? see ya later remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elloo~~ Its me CookieNomi with chapter 5! **

**I have nothing to say just now so..Hope you enjoy~**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

* * *

Random POV ( Roy's house)

Roy sweatdrops and rush inside. He carried pale limb Edward to his room and lay him onto the bed. He cover Ed with many blankets.

'' Fullmetal! Can you hear me?!'' Roy yelled.

Edwards response was just a painful groan '' My- ..my head hurts..Gah!'' He screamed in pain. Roy picked up a phone and call..

* * *

Still Random POV ( In the hospital )

Alphonse stare at the nurse, shocked. '' A-alchemy circle?! What does that do in my brothers head!?'' Nurse shook her head '' We are sorry mister. Elric, but we have no idea..But we-'' The phone rings ''Excuse me'' The nurse picks up the phone '' Nurse Zhalya speaking..yes..Oh my!.. we are coming right away!'' Nurse put the phone down

''Who was it?'' Al asked confused. Nurse look at him with worried eyes '' It was state Alchemist Roy Mustang'' Al's eyes widened open and he shivers

''-glup- Is it about Edward?'' ...

* * *

Roy's POV ( In Roy's house again)

''Yeah..thank you'' I hang up. What is happening here... Edward is pale as a paper and shivers like crazy. '' _Roy..'' _He cries.

I run to the young Alchemist '' Edward! Hang on there! Help is coming!'' I tried to push him down so he won't shiver so much. Suddenly he let out awful loud scream ''GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHH!''

I fell to my butt. It hurts.. I wipe the sweat from my forehead.. I just wanted to look at Edward..I wish I couldn't do it.. ''F-fullmetal?''

Edward is crying. His mouth is open and his tongue comes out. His eyes are wide and full of fear.. His hair is a mess.. He looks weird..scary

Suddenly nurses run into my room..'' Stay there mister. Roy, he is going to be fine'' They surrounded Edward..Is he really going to be fine?..

* * *

Random POV ( IN the hallway with Roy and Alphonse )

Alphonse sit next to Roy '' I'm so sorry..'' Roy look at him confused and pat his back '' Alphonse. It wasn't your fault'' Roy said with calming voice..but Al hit the hand away ''Yes it was! I let them to do this to my big-brother! Its my fault..my..fault!'' He cried

Roy shook his head '' He is going to be fine! Now put yourself together Elric!'' Roy shouted.

Al look at him with teary eyes '' Y-yes..'' Al look down.. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to hug his brother tightly. But how could he know..that its going to be harder than he think..

* * *

continue..

Al and Roy has fall asleep.

Nurse opens the door. ''You can come in now'' She smiled weakly. and walk over '' But be careful with him. He is not in the best condition right now and he needs lots of rest...And..don't push him too hard..its not over yet'' She stood up and leaves

Roy and Alphonse nods and stood up too..peeking inside into Roy's bedroom ''Big-brother?..Are you okay?'' Al asked and step inside, slowly. Roy followed him.

Edward stares at them..

Roy step in front of Alphonse and to Edward '' Fullmetal! How are you feeling?'' Roy has a worried look.. Alphonse pats Roy's shoulder '' Remember not to push him too hard..''

Edward tilted his head '' F..F-fullmetal?''

Al shook his head '' Don't think about that..How are you feeling Edward'' Al tries to smile

''Edward?..'' The young Alchemist tilted his head again..

Roy came closer '' Yes Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric! Are you okay!?'' He almost cried, he wanted to slap Edward of scaring them all like that. First he was middle of a alchemy circle, then he attacked Roy, now he is playing stupid.

Edward look at them with confused look ''Who are you? And what's ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' ?''..

* * *

**Because I have many busy things to do.. I made this chapter short...SORRYY ;_;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elloo~~ CN is back and with new chapter! Remember I don't own FMA! :3 **

* * *

Random POV ( in Roy's room)

''W-w-what!?'' Al gasped. He wasn't sure is his brother joking or death serious. '' Brother are you alright?..Its me Alphonse'' He shivered stepping closer to his brother.

Ed shook his head and throw his blanket at them ''DON'T COME CLOSER!'' He run out from the room into the hallway, Roy coming ater him. '' Fullmetal Edward Elric stop!''. Ed kept running in panic '' WHAT IS FULLMETAL!? AND I AM NOT EDWARD ELRIC!'' He almost cried. Roy was catching up. ''I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Edward suddenly clapped his hands against each other and made a brick wall between him and Roy.

''NO!'' Roy stopped before hitting the wall. ''Damn it..DAMN IT EDWARD!'' He hit the wall, felling to his knees.

Edward look at the wall with wide scared eyes. ''Did I-uhh..I'' He cried leaning against the cold brick wall. He fell to his butt and pulled his legs close. He curled into a ball..crying and feeling depressed ''Who am I?..'' His eyes flashed light blue.

'' _You are nothing.._'' Said a voice..this voice owner caused this to Edward.. He held his hand to this young alchemist..

* * *

Random POV ( Ed's side of the wall)

'' You think they were really your friends? Trying to help you...Thats a lie..'' Jiva look a Edward with a pitiful smirk. ''They wanted you to be their puppet..spilling lies and telling you what to do..Is that right?''

Edward glare at Jiva with teary eyes ''...lies..'' He said '' Do you remember me?..'' Jiva smiled friendly and leaned closer to Ed, who backs up. ''No need to be scared ..Its me..Remember?'' He tried to sound so warm and kind, so Edward could fell for it. Into his great trap..into the lie..

Edward slowly leaned closer ..''Who are you?..'' He asked.. Edward was scared as hell...He wanted to scream and run away, but something..just something, told him not to.

'' I am.. I am your father Edward~ Now..lets go home''

* * *

(Roy's side of the wall) Random POV

Roy hit the wall..he tried to blow it with his fire. WHY IT DOESN'T BREAK!?.

'' Roy!'' Alphonse run to him, '' Are you alright?'' Alphonse fell to his knees when he saw the wall ''Brother.'' Alphonse held his head, crying out loud. ''Why!? WHY!? WHYY!?'' Alphonse hit the wall with all his power he have now.

Roy took a grip on Alphonse's shoulder pulling him away from the wall ''Edward has lost his mind if he think we are not going to bring him back.. Lets go to outside from the back door'' Roy glare at the wall, while Alphonse nods and stood up. Roy stood up too and sighed '' Whats wrong with you Fullmetal..''

They run to downstairs checking that Edward hasn't hide in any corner or under the furniture. '' He is not in the house anymore'' Roy mutters. He was kind of confused about whats happening.

'' ROY! SOMEONE STOLE YOUR CAR!'' Alphonse yelled from the kitchen. Roy run to him and look outside from the window '' Oh fuck...'' They both run outside ''FULLMETAL!'' Roy yells. Trying to run after the car, but fells onto the ground. '' Shit!''

Alphonse runs next to Roy and helps him up. '' Don't even try Roy, its useless to even try after that car..and brother'' Alphonse said sadly, looking down at his feet. Few tears rolled down on Al's cheek.

Roy sighed and look at Al. ''Lets go inside.. '' He lead Al to inside and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Random POV (in Roys car)

Ed was sitting in the car, on the backseat. He pulled his knees really close and hide his head behind them. '' Sorry..'' Edward said with weak voice. It sounded like a whisper.

Jiva look at Edward and tilted his head, while driving the car. ''Sorry about what Ed?'' His red hair is on ponytail like Ed's hair, but its more messed up.

''I'm sorry about leaving you.. And almost trusting to those .. bad guys..Who just pretended to be my friends.. They betrayed me..'' Edward voice was depressed. He felt something missing, but what? Something isn't right, but what? Is this the feeling, what someone feels when you are sad? Lonely? Betrayed? ...

''Yes they did, but don't worry Edward, I'm here for you. We'll have our revenge'' Jiva smirked

Revenge?.. Edward think with wide eyes.. Yes.. I want revenge.. I am their _revenge.._

* * *

**WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I am trying to write more but I'm really out of ideas! ... But I promise! Next chapter is much LOOOONNNGGEER! Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! I have been a bad dude! Not posting the new chapter...Just kill me, I feel so ...stupid right now! I'M SO SORRYY! *emo corner***

* * *

Random POV (with Roy and Alphonse)

Al was nervous. You could see it easily. He was playing with his sleeves. He almost pulled them off. ''What are we going to do Roy? Ed is gone somewhere and we don't know where''. There was a slight panic in Alphonse. He couldn't just stay there and do nothing, he have to do something.

Roy look at Alphonse. Gritting his teeth he slammed his hand against the wooden table. ''We have to find him! There is something wrong with him and before anything bad happens, we must find him.'' Roy panted. Was this too much for him too? And with what reason? Of course he cared about the young alchemist, but even making him this worried, was something new.

''There is an alchemy circle in his brain..'' Alphonse whispered. Thinking about this. It has to do something with the maniac ..Jiva. That who used alchemy on Alphonse's brother. But what have he done? '' Damn it... Because of my weakness.. I were so weak.. Why didn't I just shoot at him!?'' Alphonse was angry at himself.

Roy shook his head. '' You couldn't. Not in a situation like that.'' Roy look at the ceiling. He need information, he need _something_ , that would help in situation like _this._ Roy tapped his finger on the table nervously. ''We need help, lots of help.''

''What do you mean?'' Alphonse look at Roy confused. '' Can't we bring brother back?'' Al tilted his head. He was kind of pissed now. It was Edward who they were talking about now..

Roy look at Alphonse seriously. ''Alphonse, you saw what happened to Edward in that basement. You saw his arm,possessing him right now, can turn him what kind of weapon it ever wants!''

Alphonse blinked sadly. ''R-Roy..'' He look away. He was right, Roy was right about Edward, and Alphonse is sure, that he don't want to see what kind of weapon his brother is turning into.

* * *

Edward's POV

This is my room. Full of old stuff, my old stuff. My clothes, my toys, my books, my bed. Everything is mine in this room. I wonder did they have anything for me.. Those mean people. That boy, short golden hair..There was something about him. He was something, much different than the other man. Why was he yelling me so much? Maybe that is what mean people do, yell without any reason.

''Edward, are you hungry?'' Jiva peeked into my room. My father, that's what he keeps saying to me, but he look nothing like me. There is nothing same.

I decided to shook my head. ''No..'' I'm not hungry. I'm angry, no I'm sad. Do I have any friends? Or am I alone with my 'father'?. Is there any good people in this world?

'' Why do you keep sitting in that cold dusty corner?'' Jiva tilted his head to me. Like he is some kind of puppy. But that face is not so cute.

''I like this corner'' I belong here. There is not too hot, it's perfectly cold. And the dust is nothing. I really like this corner. I had curled up in here, I have been sitting here the whole time. Why should I move from here, if I like to be in here, why can't he let me be? Why does everyone want me to do what they want, I want to be in here.

'Father' gave up and closed the door, leaving my room, letting me be. He is the only one who understands me. But I will make everyone understand too...I will make them to understand..

* * *

Random POV (still in Jiva's house)

Jiva watched Edward. The young blonde had curled up into that corner. Jiva knew he should let him be, not push the boy around, if he want his plan to work, that would be a bad mistake.

Jiva walked to his office room. The walls were filled with papers about the alchemy circle inside Edward. Jiva had search all the information about it. He walked to his notebook and opened it, reading one of the pages. Jiva smirked evilly. ''Oh this is going to be interesting'' He closed the notebook and walked back to Edward's room. ''Edward.. I know something what could make you happy~''...

* * *

Random POV (with Alphonse and Roy)

Roy was outside with Alphonse. Roy watched Jiva walking in front of them. ''Where is Edward?'' Roy asked coldly. But it only made Jiva laugh. ''How the heck should I know!?, A random man is just walking in front of you and you expect him to stole your poor little alchemist...How pathetic'' Jiva grinned.

Roy gritted his teeth and pointed his fingers at Jiva. ''You better tell me where he is!'' Roy look at him, ready to burn Jiva's guts out. Alphonse look at Roy.

Jiva smiled, his smiled turned into a smirk, his smirk turned into a wide grin and his wide grin turned into a laugh. ''HAahHAh! You really think that would help?Fine, I'll tell ya.'' Jiva pointed behind Roy, smirking evilly. He had been standing behind you all the time'' Jiva snickered.

That made Roy and Alphonse to wide his eyes. They both look behind them, and there he was. Their blonde alchemist, who had been gone. Gone with not remembering who he was, who to trust, and who are the enemies. ''E-Edward..'' Roy said, his voice shaking. What they saw, was something they see in their nightmares. ''Brother..what is wrong with you?'' Alphonse asked, almost whispering, whispering in fear..

''EDWARD!''

* * *

**MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH xD What is happening, you ask? WHY THE HECK DID YOU STOP IN HERE IDIOT?! You might ask...But the answer is ...Wait..I have no smart answer so..I just suck ;P PLease REVIEW!**


End file.
